


A World Away

by awanderingmuse



Series: World Travelers [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adult!Demigods, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Annabeth gets some character growth, Bounty Hunter!Nico, Cannon Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Post-Canon, Sea Farer!Percy, Traveling the world, Workaholic!Annabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: Life is going great for Percy and Nico. They love the life they’re living, traveling around the world and having a place, and a person, to call home. Sometimes it still feels like something is missing. Especially when they spend extended periods at home. It isn’t until there’s a crisis with Annabeth that they realize that family and home can be more than two people.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: World Travelers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649647
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can never leave anything alone, welcome to part two of World Travelers! This story is really just pure fluff. I want to see the boys happy and so they shall be. If you like stories about found family this is the place. Also some angst from the Annabeth corner of things. 
> 
> As always thanks to BobInTheComments, likegallows, and theboringdolphin for being good friends who help a writer out when they're stuck. Thanks to my fiance for also listening to me mutter about pjo ideaS when I'm supposed to be going to bed. And to all of you who have read so far.

# Annabeth

## Berkley, United States

**[ _ Time Will Remember Us _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhIQlldM7sM) [ by Epic Score ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhIQlldM7sM)**

Annabeth stares deeply in to her Long Island Iced Tea like maybe it can tell her what to do next. She’s got nothing left, nothing at all. The architectural company that represented her life's work had dissolved. Her husband was gone, having taken the kids with him. Some ridiculous explanation about how she was an absent parent won him custody and left her with nothing but visitation rights. 

She’s the one who bought that summer home they’ll be living in now, but apparently that’s not enough to matter to her family. That’s not enough for the courts. She busted her butt for ten years and the only thanks she gets is to be called an absent parent. Lovely.

Someone sits next to her. Annabeth looks up to see Reyna, a serious frown creasing her brow. The friend group must have decided things are pretty bad if Reyna is frowning like that. Not that it’s any of her business. “You know this isn’t the way to make it better.” 

Annabeth turns back to her drink. Hopefully Reyna will get the message and tell the others to leave Annabeth alone. She’s a lost cause. She wants to be a lost cause. Let her drift through life aimlessly. Surely that’s better than living and losing a life you discover you hate. 

Reyna sighs. It’s a sigh Annabeth had heard a million times when they were still kids. The praetor felt forced to make a difficult decision. “Fine. You’ve forced my hand.” Reyna says softly.

Annabeth tenses, ready for a fight. If Reyna thinks she can make Annabeth do anything she’s got another thing coming. It would be shameful though, Annabeth has friends in this bar, she would hate to be kicked out or worse banned after a fight. Not to mention the potential for property damage she and Reyna would likely cause. 

Annabeth is left wondering exactly what Reyna could have meant though because her friend sighs heavily once more. Nods to the bartender who was just coming over to take her drink order and leaves. 

“What was that about?” Mark the bartender asks curiously. It’s not often someone comes in without getting even a single drink. 

“Don’t know. She wanted to talk about something but then decided she didn’t.” Annabeth shrugs. She’s not going to tell her bartender that her friends think she has a drinking problem. That’s for sure. And honestly so what if she drank a bit too much right now. It was a difficult time for goodness sake! At least she wasn’t out doing hard drugs or something. 

Her Long Island is headed towards the wrong side of empty and she’s barely feeling it. “Hey, do you think I could get another, Mark?” She asks, sweetly raising the glass. She’s learned how to play this game too. Even before she met her now ex-husband, though the skill of flirtation came in handy then. When Percy decided he wanted to travel the world more than he wanted to make something of himself. 

Well the whys of all that really didn’t matter at this point. Percy was happy with Nico doing whatever it was they did. And she had ways to make sure that she had alcohol. That’s a good thing.

The second drink is long gone when Annabeth blurrily senses someone slide into the seat next to her. It better not be some no good guy hoping to take her home and definitely better not be one of her so called friends.

When she finally manages to get her heavy head to turn toward the person sitting next to her it’s to find that she technically got her wish. It’s not someone she’d ever consider a close friend and there’s no risk of Nico every trying to get into her pants.

“Heard you were here.” Nico says casually and she wonders what she did to be hunted by the Son of Death. Is he taking demigods as part of his bounty now? Has she managed to offend the Lord of Underworld that Nico has come to take her soul?

“Thought I’d come see how you’re doing. I’ve heard it’s been rough the past month or so.”

“None of your business.” She says. Annabeth thinks she doesn’t sound totally blitzed. If she can convince Nico she’d be able to put up a fight maybe he’ll come back on a better, more sober day. 

Nico shrugs casually, a gesture she’s seen enough on the battlefield before someone gets their backside handed to them that she knows she’s in trouble. “You’re probably right, it’s not my business personally. We’ve never really been friends. However we share a lot of friends and you’re upsetting all of them. Not to mention that Percy’s so worried he’s about to abandon a mission he’s running for Poseidon just to check on you because he still cares. I think those things make it my business.”

“It’s none of their business either.” Annabeth gripes tiredly. Why won’t everyone just leave her alone.

Nico hmms still way too casual for comfort. “Well, I’m sorry you see it that way.”

Then before Annabeth’s foggy senses can even register that he’s moved a hand, his pale cold fingers are wrapped around her wrist. “And I’m also sorry that you’ll probably hate me forever for this.”

Then the twisting darkness envelops her and before they come out of the other side to wherever Nico was taking her she passes out. 


	2. Percy

# Percy

## Mariana Trench' Pacific Ocean

**[ _ Missing In Action _ ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlp-b-Hfi5w&list=RDAMVMguXMb7zLblM) [ by Premium Music HQ ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlp-b-Hfi5w&list=RDAMVMguXMb7zLblM)**

Percy doesn’t really know where to start in explaining exactly how wrong things are right now, so it’s probably a good thing that he doesn’t have anyone to explain them too. He’s deep in the Mariana Trench leading a group of cyclops on a secret mission to retrieve a sizeable amount of Celestial Bronze stolen by Phorcys. It was clear the guy was up to something but when Percy took the mission he made it clear that wasn’t his problem. He was only running this mission as a favor to Tyson.

Being so deep in the ocean made it difficult to communicate with other people. Which meant he hadn’t gotten an update on Annabeth in a few weeks. As soon as this was over he was going to go to Camp Jupiter to try and talk some sense into her himself. It sounded like she’d taken up some very self destructive behaviors to deal with a significant amount of loss and it needed to stop. 

Well after he stopped by home. He didn’t really have a way of communicating with others but he was making one with Nico because they always checked in with each other every day. Even if it was just to say hey to each other via text like ships passing in the night. It came with often being apart when they traveled the world working the jobs they’d found in their nomadic lifestyles.

Since he had no cell phone reception at the bottom of the ocean he’d been driven to likely wearing out his welcome with the goddess of rainbows. At least he hopes Iris is just refusing to connect his calls to Nico. Otherwise his boyfriend has been rejecting his calls for the past couple of days and that was definitely reason to panic. Either way he’d probably stop by their island before he heads over to California, just in case. 

Percy is broken from his deteriorating thoughts by one of the cyclopses currently under his command. He wasn’t sure what Tyson was telling his people but it was about as bad as talking to the new recruits in New Rome. 

He’d honestly rather his men resent being commanded by a mortal to the clear hero worship in their eyes...eye. Whatever.

“Bubba found the base.” Wally, the cyclopse that was acting as Percy’s second in command says swimming towards the place where Percy is studying a set of maps about the area.

Percy waves for him to continue talking eyes still on the maps. If he can find what Bubba found on the map they’d be golden. The sooner this is over, the sooner Percy can go home.

As Wally describes the location Percy marks it out on the map. Bubba did quite a bit more than locate the base. By the time Wally is done talking to Percy had a basic battle plan prepared to bring to the battalion of cyclopses that agreed to come with him and assist in recovering the Celestial Bronze. 

Phorcy’s hideout was little more than a cave. Meaning whatever operation he had going on was on a small scale. Percy suspected that Phorcy himself wasn’t even present to guard the precious metal. Instead it seemed to be watched by a small cohort of Telekhines. 

The plan really wasn’t that difficult to come up with. “I’ll draw them out.” Percy tells his twenty cyclops crew from a cliff above the cave. “Make them think I’ve come for the Celestial Bronze alone. Then once they’ve all left their posts you guys come finish up the fight.” 

There’s not much argument from the cyclopses. Not that Percy really expected it. In their eyes he’s General Tyson’s big heroic brother. Braver than even General Tyson himself. If Percy says there’s a good plan they’ll believe him. 

It’s almost fun standing before the cave entrance yelling curses against the monsters until they have no choice and correct Percy by sword point. It’s even more exciting to see the way the handful of Telekhines straight up run when rushed by twenty roaring cyclopses. 

They clean out a couple of stragglers left to guard the Celestial Bronze and load it back up into the carts Poseidon sent with them for recovery. If Percy was Phorcys he would have had a much larger contingent of guards on the bronze. But as he’d made clear to Poseidon, he wasn’t making the reasoning behind the stolen metal his problem.

They camp one night at the edge of the Mariana Trench and then head back to the forges. It only takes about a day of travel because the currents move in their favor. Percy is glad for it because he still hasn’t heard from Nico and he’s really beginning to worry. 

Tyson meets them at the gates of forge. Rainbow the Hippocami is next to him already saddled like he’s waiting to go. He gives the returning cyclopses instructions to unload their cargo and turns to Percy. 

“Daddy says to let you know he’ll have the _SeaKing_ follow you home.” Tyson says handing him the reins with a knowing grin. “The Rainbow Goddess wishes you’d stop making calls that are going to be rejected, but Daddy understands. He wants me to make sure you get where you want to be fast. Rainbow will take you.”

“Uh. Thanks.” Percy says feeling a little bit awkward. He hadn’t really thought he’d annoyed the Goddess of Rainbows that badly. 

“Thank you.” Tyson says. “You got the Celestial Bronze. We should get you home.” 

He hopes Rainbow somehow knows where home is just like the hippocampi has always seemed to know where Percy wanted to go. Percy knows vaguely what direction home is in. He always does if he’s being honest, even if he’s on the other side of the planet. Still that doesn’t mean he knows the best directions to give. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Percy says in parting. He doesn’t see his half brother often and Percy misses him. 

“Maybe I’ll come visit you and Nico.” Tyson says the seriousness he’s developed as a General falling away for pure glee at the thought. It makes Percy smile.

“You better, Big Guy.” Percy says and before he knows it Rainbow is sliding through the currents in the direction that Percy knows is home. 


	3. Nico

# Nico

## New Rome, United States

**[ _ Cascades _ ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=-bGo40iyqOM&list=RDAMVMguXMb7zLblM) [ by Audio Machine ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=-bGo40iyqOM&list=RDAMVMguXMb7zLblM)**

The empty apartment Nico normally shadow travels to when he’s visiting his sister in New Rome isn’t empty any more. He knows that because he’s backing out of someone’s well decorated home apologizing profusely at sword point.

“I’m so sorry I interrupted your dinner.” Nico says for what feels like the tenth time in as many seconds while his hand finally locates the doorknob for the front door. “Honestly I thought this place was vacant.”

And with that he slips out of the definitely not vacant apartment to sweet freedom and books it to his sisters door. 

What he finds there could easily be mistaken for war room. Frank, Leo, Haze and Reyna are sitting around the dining table caught in serious conversation. It doesn’t take him long to figure out the reason for the meeting, it’s part of why he’s here too. 

“I tried to talk to her.” Reyna is saying seriously. “She wouldn’t even look at me, much less speak to me. The same thing all of you have run into.”

Leo shakes his head. “There’s got to be something we can do. I’m told she probably wouldn’t even leave the bar if it didn’t close every night.”

“We can’t force her to get help.” Frank says softly. He’s right of course if this is what Annabeth truly wants for herself they can’t make it better. She’s been through so much in such a short period the drinking was understandable really. 

It was also not a healthy way to cope and the whole group knew it. It’s why they were so worried. 

“We can’t just sit here and watch her drink her life away either!” Hazel says defensively. Always protective of her friends, even when the biggest threat against them is themselves. 

No one blinks when he joins them at the table. Maybe they saw him come through the door, maybe they’re just that used to him turning up unexpectedly. It doesn’t really matter either way. 

“I have a suggestion.” He says before his mind has even finished thinking the idea through. It’s true that half of the reason for his visit to New Rome is to get eyes on Annabeth before Percy does. Mainly because his boyfriend was very likely to try something entirely irrational in his worry for one of his oldest friends. Not that what Nico is about to propose could be called rational.

“What is it?” Reyan asks. “We’ll take anything at this point.”

“I can take her back to Percy and my place. Maybe giving her a new environment to think things through will help.”

“She’ll be angry you’ve essentially kidnapped her.” Reyna says doubtfully.

“Well yeah.” Nico says because that’s obvious. “I’m not saying it’s a perfect plan. I’m saying a new environment might let her find a new way.” 

“As long as you know what you’re dealing with.” Reyna says with a shrug.

“Aren’t you supposed to admit you have a problem or something before you get help?” Frank says thoughtfully.

Nico assumed he was going off the same source they all did for pretty much any psychological information. Piper’s twin master degrees in sociology and psychology had to be good for something after all. 

“I mean it wouldn’t be the first time someone reluctantly entered rehab?” Nico says the statement came out as more of a question because really a forced stay on a deserted island with no psychiatric resources wasn’t rehab. “I mean what do you think happens when someone is arrested for drug use?” 

Frank nods silently because Nico has a point.

“It’s not the best decision but I think it may be our only choice.” Leo says always absentmindedly working on a project of some sort. This time it was the familiar shape of a helicopter. A project Leo’s hands made almost on their own when he was upset.

“I agree.” Hazel says softly. “If Annabeth doesn’t decide to help herself after some, um, enforced distance. I don’t think there’s anything we can do.” 

The group all agrees. Some voice their thoughts softly but mostly it’s through reluctant head nods. Nobody likes Nico’s plan but there’s not a better idea either.

“Then I’ll pack a bag.” Hazel says. Annabeth has been staying in the triads no longer used guest bedroom since she lost her home. 

Nico gets information from Reyna about Annabeth’s current location and state of mind. Apparently the other woman had, in a fit of frustration, threatened Annabeth with consequences for not trying to right her life.

She of course hadn’t known Nico was going to pop up with his proposed solutions to the issue. Nico held back a sigh at the piece of news. The fact that it would look to Annabeth like she was set up would not help their already strained relationship. It was almost guaranteed that in her mind it would all somehow be Nico’s fault. 

Once Hazel has handed him a backpack full of clothes and necessities Nico heads out. He’s not sure what he’s going to say to the daughter of Athena. Has no idea how to convince someone so much more intelligent than himself that she needs to let him kidnap her.

In the end it becomes evident that the only real choice is to move without warning. They may not be friends but it concerns even Nico when Annabeth fights so weakly through the shadows. When they appear on the other side, in the entryway to his and Percy’s home she’s unconscious.

Nico checks her life force and concludes, for about the tenth time, that alcohol and shadow travel are not to be mixed. He moves the unconscious demigod to the couch and covers her with one of Percy’s favorite blue blankets.

With any luck he’ll have a few days to get Annabeth to calm down before Percy comes home. He’s going to have to start blocking calls from his boyfriend though. A move that will both ensure that Percy comes home first and make the Son of Poseidon far more anxious than anyone would ever expect of the Hero of Olympus.

But that would all come later. First Nico needs to take care of their liquor stock before Annabeth wakes up. 


	4. Percy

# Percy

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

**[ _ Reflection _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_J9uXC8cmSw) [ by Atom Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_J9uXC8cmSw)**

He’s surprised to find Nico’s shoes at the entry when he gets home. The other demigod was supposed to be on a job and if that had ended in New Rome with his sister. There’s not many reasons Percy can think of that Nico would stop home first. Of course, there’s always the possibility that Nico just missed him.

There’s also an unknown pair of women’s sandals next to him which is weird. Percy wonders what kind of guest Nico brought with him. He’s not concerned that Nico was cheating, it’s women’s sandals after all. Not to mention Percy trusted Nico.

Still they didn’t have guests all that often and normally. If there were guests it is Percy who brings them.

That’s what Percy is hoping he’ll find as he walks into the main room of his home. What he’s definitely not expecting to find is a very angry Annabeth pointing her dagger at Nico like she fully intends to stab him. For his part Nico is watching Annabeth and her livid expression with no particular concern.

“Um.” Percy says gulping a little. Nico may not be intimidated by Annabeth but Percy certainly still is. “Do I even want to ask?”

“Your creepy boyfriend kidnapped me!” Annabeth nearly shrieks waving her dagger in anger.

Not being a total idiot Nico takes the opportunity to move to a more defensible position. He still doesn’t seem particularly concerned, just more able to parry with a kitchen knife should Annabeth choose to attack.

Percy has to bite back his own anger. The insult was uncalled for and in a normal situation Annabeth would understand that. This clearly was not a normal situation. In fact Percy is certain this situation left normal a while ago.

“Kidnapped how?” Percy asks. There has to be a good explanation for this. Percy would absolutely believe that his boyfriend is capable of kidnapping someone. He refuses to believe that Nico would kidnap someone without good cause.

“He kidnapped me!” Annabets shouts. “Whose side are you on here Percy?”

“I’m still deciding.” Percy says. The truth is that he’s probably on Nico’s side but Annabeth didn’t need to know that quite yet. Percy wanted to have a handle on the situation before he revealed that particular card.

“When I was in New Rome last night everyone agreed that Annabeth needed an enforced break from the bar.” Nico says bluntly. “I was best suited to provide said break.”

“You kidnapped me and brought me to a dumpy little island for no good reason!” Annabeth yells, choosing to argue over threatening people with weaponry. She hasn’t sheathed her dagger but at least it’s held loosely at her side now. “I’ve already told everyone I don’t need their noses in my business.”

Percy’s island is not dumpy. Still it stings to know that's what Annabeth really thinks of Percy’s hardwon life. “I need a drink.”

Finally Nico looks a little cowed by the situation he’s created. “Yeah, about that Percy?”

“About what, Nico?” There’s a bit of bite to his tone but Percy doesn’t care. He was looking forward to coming home and going to see his friends in New Rome. He’s fairly certain that won’t be an option for a while.

“I kind of threw it in the harbor while Annabeth was still passed out.” The blinding grin Nico sends Percy’s way is entirely meant to distract Percy from being annoyed. The worst part isn’t that it’s working. The worst part is that Nico knows perfectly well that it will work.

“You did what!” Annabeth cries, just as Percy sighs. “Of course you did.”

“We’re trying to get her to sober up.” Nico says flatly. “We can’t do that if she’s sneaking our stores.”

Nico is technically right. That doesn’t mean Percy has to like it.

“Fine.” Percy needs to do something. He also needs to try to talk Annabeth down, preferably away from Nico. It looks like this is one of those rare situations where Percy needs to go fishing. They’ll need more meat anyways if Annabeth is staying over. “Let me get my rod and I’ll go get some fish for dinner. We don’t have enough food to feed three without supplementing our supplies. Nico do you mind cooking?”

Nico at least has enough sense to agree to that. Normally the making of meals is a joint effort but managing Annabeth is going to require all of Percy’s attention.

“Oh no. I am not staying here and playing house with him!” Annabeth spits pointing her dagger accusingly in Nico’s direction. Percy isn’t too concerned it’s still loose in her hand.

“It’s a good thing you’re coming with me then.” Percy says walking to the closet where his seldom used fishing gear should be hidden away. People give him this kind of thing all the time even though he hates eating fish. “You can help prepare the fish with that knife you keep insisting on waving about.”

It’s a bit of a jab at her dagger but Percy isn’t feeling very generous at the moment. She may not have been a willing guest but she still came into his home threatening safety, family, and lifestyle. The only reason he wasn’t truly angry with her was because she wasn’t her on her own volition. Something he’d be speaking to Nico about privately when they got the chance.

“Here take this.” He says handing Annabeth some of his fishing gear. That way she had to come with him and they could discuss the events that lead to her coming here. Percy had a pretty good idea what had happened from everyone else in their friend group but he hadn’t heard her side of the story. That changed now.

“You don’t even like fishing.” Annabeth gripes but she accepts the gear and follows him out of the house.


	5. Nico

# Nico

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

** _ Wildfire _ [ by Audio Machine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EeZ8uk3E8E&list=RD3GjNX7jcLK0&index=4)**

Annabeth and Percy leave to go fishing and Nico is left alone to work on putting together lunch. He doesn’t really mind. He knew the moment his hand wrapped around Annabeth’s wrist that he’d be the bad guy in this situation. Honestly being described as Percy’s creepy boyfriend wasn’t the worst judgement Annabeth could have passed against him.

He’s working on making a salad with lots of nuts when Piper calls. He’s surprised to see her on the other end of the Iris Message because he and the Daughter of Aphrodite don’t talk much. It’s not due to any personal differences like with he and Annabeth, they just don’t have a whole lot in common.

Honestly, his heart drops when he realizes who it is because the only reason she could be calling is because she needs help. Even then he’d expect her to try one of the others first. They’re just as capable of dealing with monsters as he is after all.

Not that he wouldn’t help. Jason may have finally moved on from his mortal life but that doesn’t mean Nico won’t honor what his friend would have wanted had he remained mortal. One of the things Jason would have wanted was for Piper to stay safe.

Piper doesn’t seem to be in any kind of immediate danger though.

“Um Nico?’ Piper asks awkwardly. “You do realize that salads are supposed to be mostly salad, right?”

Nico looks down at his handiwork. “I’m trying to keep Percy from having to eat the fish he’s out trying to catch.”

Piper nods understanding. “Ah. Protein.”

She doesn’t ask why Percy is doing his least favorite task in the world. A fact Nico is extremely grateful for because even though everyone thought bringing Annabeth here was the best option it still feels like it’s Nico’s fault that Percy was driven to it.

“So, what’s up?” Nico asks awkwardly.

“Well, I’m kind of in Manila and I was wondering if you and Percy were open to having a visitor.” There’s something in her tone of voice that makes Nico think Piper is up to something he just has no idea what that is.

“Our hands are a bit full right now.” Nico says closing that probability down. He was not prepared to host both a moody Annabeth and an unknowing Piper here for a nice vacation. That was a recipe for disaster.

“That’s kind of why I’m asking, Nico.” Piper says gently leaning towards the message. Nico is sure that if she were here in person he’d have a supportive hand on his shoulder. “I heard about what happened in New Rome. Hazel called me actually.”

It takes Nico a moment to get his thoughts together much less be able to respond. He’d gotten so used to everything sort of shady that he does being so very secret. He’d just assumed that Annabeth's coming here would be kept secret.

Which really does give an upsetting amount of credence to Annabeth's feeling that she’d been kidnapped. It was shocking to have someone imply that they knew what was going on in such an easy way.

He also couldn’t decide if he was pleased with his sister or not for telling someone else what had happened.

Apparently Piper could tell he was struggling with what to think about her implied desire to help because she says. “She’s my friend too, Nico.”

The simple manipulation reminds Nico why Piper is exactly the person most qualified to help Annabeth. Though he’s always thought that it wasn’t fair that their friend group relied upon Pipers degrees to help them deal with their trauma. He’s pretty sure there’s rules about that type of thing.

“It might be a couple of days before Percy or I can get there.” Nico says hesitantly. He will have to wait at least a week before he makes the two shadow travel trips that would be required to retrieve Piper from Manilla. Not to mention how exhausted he’d be after.

Percy could get there a lot sooner but even he doesn’t think it’d be a fair thing to ask of his boyfriend when literally just got home from leading a war campaign. He’d probably wait a day or two before he even mentioned that Piper had called.

“I can draft a boat that won’t ask too many questions.” Piper says, like such a method is the simplest thing in the world. “I’ll just need your coordinates. I understand there’s actually quite a few islands in your area.”

Sometimes Nico forgets exactly how rich Piper is. Nico has several clients in her income bracket, but it’s one thing to work for people who are so rich. It’s another, much rarer thing, for him to have that money used in his best interest.

“Who told you that?” Nico asks when he meant to say sure and give the coordinates Percy made him memorize should he ever need to get home in a way that did not involve shadow travel.

Piper raises an eyebrow. “Hazel of course. You know how serious she takes her duty as a little sister. It frustrates her to no end that she can’t figure out which island exactly is yours.”

“She could always ask?” Nico says, because he hadn’t intentionally kept the information from her. In fact, there’d been several occasions he’d thought about having her and her two boyfriends visit. There’d just never been a good time for that.

“You could have just said.” Piper says. “But let’s tackle one problem at a time. Give me those coordinates and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nico does and ends the call with a kitchen knife. Percy was not going to be thrilled about their growing guest list. Hopefully they get the chance to talk about what’s going on alone soon. First he’s got to finish making lunch though. He decides that some rice would also go really great with the salad and fish and sets to work.


	6. Percy

# Percy

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

**[ _ The Island _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kJlE6RXhDE) [ by Paul Elhart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kJlE6RXhDE)**

Percy walks in silence with Annabeth, there’s a bit of a rocky peninsula at the southern end of the island Percy likes to use as a fishing dock. Not that he uses it often. Still fishing in the classic way is better than other options available to him. If Percy was ever really desperate for food he could just ask the fish to jump onto land and they would. That was not Percy’s idea of a good time. 

“Can we just get the lecture through with?” Annabeth asks suddenly. She’s traded her murderous act for a much more sullen mood. Percy is reminded of his friend when they were still very young. Percy is sure that’s her intent. 

“I’m not going to lecture you.” Percy says because he’s not. He wanted to talk if she was willing but that’s clearly not the case. Percy learned a long time ago that there’s no point in pushing someone who’s self destructing. Annabeth was the one who taught him it did more damage than good and he’d be damned if he would be the one who added to her crisis. 

“Oh come on, that’s clearly what this is.” She says annoyed with him for not giving her the high ground. 

They reach the rock and Percy gestures for his tackle box. Annabeth hands it watching him curiously. Fishing wasn’t something they ever did as kids. He’s sure she’s wondering if he’ll use his powers. But knowing that fish think and feel just like people, it feels wrong to give himself an unfair advantage.

He sets down his fishing rod and begins to work on putting the bait on his hook. Finally, once he’s all set Percy casts and settles in to wait. He might as well explain why he’s not going to argue with her while they’re here.

“It’s not a lecture or intervention, or anything really.” Percy says tiredly. The long campaign finally settles into his bones as he stands on the large rock jutting out into the middle of the sea. “It may be for Nico. I wasn’t even aware he was bringing you here and haven’t had the opportunity to hear his thinking. So I can’t tell you what’s going on in his head. I can go out on a limb and say his intentions are probably much better than his actual results.”

Annabeth frowns but gestures for him to continue. At least she’s listening. 

“I will also tell you I’ve been worried. I heard what happened and what the fallout was for you. I’ve wanted to help but I figured if you wanted me to you’d ask. I know we don’t talk about it Wise Girl but I’ve been somewhere close to where you’re standing before. It’s hell and if you want a friend to walk through it with you I’m here. But I’m not going to make you do anything.” 

“Then why am I even here?” Annabeth snaps angrily. “I’m just Nico’s prisoner.”

Percy shrugs, not letting her anger get to him. Annabeth always could be a little prickly if things weren’t going the way she wanted. He also knew Nico could hold his own against Annabeth and wouldn’t appreciate any attempt at intervention on their poor relationship. 

“Again, because Nico has great intentions and occasional poor execution. If you’re going to feel like you’re spinning your wheels though is this really such a bad place to do it?”

He gestures to the island with all of it’s natural beauty. A dolphin chooses to take that moment to jump out of the water as a seagull cries over their heads. It’s like they’re trying to help him make the point.

“Drinking is the only thing that makes the fact that I’ve wasted my life stop hurting.” Annabeth says bluntly. “A vacation isn’t going to make that stop. I know everyone has the best intentions but I just want to be left alone.”

“And if you don’t want it to I won’t stop you. Good luck getting us to leave you alone though. It’s hard sometimes to have friends that care.” Percy says patiently. 

Even a year ago Percy would have been fighting her but Nico has given Percy a lot of perspective. There’s a balance between talking to people about how you feel and forcing their hand. He wasn’t going to force Annabeth anywhere in the handling of her own pain. It wasn’t Percy’s right.

Annabeth hums dismissively but doesn’t say what she finds wrong with Percy’s logic. For his part Percy doesn’t care. Luckily he doesn’t have to figure out how to maneuver the conversation because there’s a tug on his line.

“Damn it.” Percy swears. The truth is he hates this part; the screaming is alway so awful. 

Suddenly Annabeth is beside him lifting the fishing rod out of his hands. “I think that’s enough of you acting like you’re the only person on this island who knows how to handle a fishing rod.” 

Percy hands it over but feels like he should do something. Even as he listens to the salmon she’s reeling in scream. He cringes as the fish's panic increases.

“Hey Percy.” Annabeth says overly calm. Percy knows she’s picked up on his distress. “I think I’d like a coconut with dinner. There’s one that looks ripe inland just a bit. Why don’t you get it.”

Percy looks even though he feels like he should insist on doing the dirty work. “That coconut is still in the tree.”

“And? You’re point?” Annabeth asks calmly as the fish pops out of the water screaming bloody murder as it looses it’s breath. It sure must be nice to be able to fish without hearing them. 

Sighing Percy decides to go get the coconut. He really doesn’t want to fish and he’ll be able to keep an eye on Annabeth from his position in the tree. Not that he doesn’t plan on getting her to the mainland in a couple of days. They’ve no right to keep her here if she’s really against it. But maybe a few days of he and Nico resting will give her some time to get her head straight. 

“Fine. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He says as he walks away.

“That leaves my options pretty wide open Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth calls back as she takes the dying fish off it’s hook and prepares to recast the line.


	7. Nico

# Nico

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

**[ _ Leap of Faith _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlgGDlinnx0) [ by AudioMachine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlgGDlinnx0)**

Nico had several ideas on what Percy and Annabeth’s return to the house might look like. What he didn’t expect was for Annabeth to be the one carrying the tackle and gutted fish and for Percy’s arms to be covered in small cuts, a lone coconut held in his hands as a very weak explanation.

“So, I see you two had a good time?” Nico asks hesitantly. He’s pretty sure the cuts were caused by a palm tree but they could just as easily have been caused by Annabeth or a monster or something else entirely.

He reaches for the first aid kit under the sink because regardless of what inflicted the wounds on his boyfriend they will need to be treated. He takes the fact that Annabeth hadn’t walked in looking like she was contemplating a double murder as a good sign.

Her face does shut down when she sees Nico. So he knows their relationship hasn’t improved any. But that’s not what this had ever been about. The fish are deposited on the counter and Annabeth goes to the furthest corner of the couch in the living room. 

She’s taking the low ground so it means she’s not threatened and just wants to get as far away as possible. He shares a look with Percy and gathers that things aren’t dire, yet. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He mutters to himself. “Percy come here and let me put some ointment on your arms. How did you get so scratched up?”

Percy comes over as he requested and Nico starts to work on tending his arms. The cuts aren’t deep which is good. Still Nico isn’t sure how fishing and picking up a coconut leads to this kind of damage. 

“What did you do?” He asks again as Percy winces at the sting of antiseptic on his arms.

“Seaweed Brain doesn’t know that he should wear protective gear when he’s climbing prickly trees.” Annabeth says alerting Nico to the fact that something had changed. It’s the first time she’s spoken to him since she got here in a way that didn’t involve yelling baseless accusations. 

Now Nico was confused. “You didn’t just pick a coconut up off the ground?”

“Annabeth wanted the one in the tree.” Percy says like that makes sense and Nico finishes his work. “So what do we need to do to finish dinner besides cook the fish.”

It takes another thirty minutes to get lunch together. There’s stilted conversation where Percy talks to both Nico and Annabeth while Annabeth refuses to talk to Nico. Finally it’s over and Annabeth tells them she’ll be in the guest bedroom if anyone wants her.

Finally, Nico has the chance to talk to Percy again alone. He’s almost surprised when the first thing that happens is Percy enfolding him in a hug. “I missed you.”

Nico breaths in the sea salt smell that always surrounds Percy. It’s a little more intense than normal because of the time spent in the ocean. Percy’s nearness gives him strength to deal with the fallout of his choice to bring Annabeth here. 

“So, what happened while I was gone?” Percy asks. “How’d we get to kidnapping Annabeth?”

Nico wants to argue that he didn’t kidnap her but, the truth is he kind of did. Not maliciously, but he did take her to the other side of the planet against her will. Nico is pretty sure that counts.

So instead of arguing Nico sighs heavily and physically pulls away from his happy place. “I don’t know Percy it just sort of happened. Everyone agreed it was a good idea at the time.”

Everyone but Piper and Percy, which is practically written all over Percy’s face without him saying a word. 

Of course Percy chooses to pivot the discussion in a way that has slowly become expected as he’s grown to know his other half. It’s not that Nico can ever predict where Percy will choose to go with anything really. That was the nature of the ocean after all. It was just that he’d come to expect the unexpected when it comes to the man he loves. “You know we’re going to have to take her somewhere where she can make her own choices about what to do next. Right?”

Nico nods because of course he does. It was neither wise nor safe to keep a child of Athena trapped especially not Annabeth. “I was just hoping the break would help. I was only going to keep her for a week. But if it should be less that’s okay too.”

“I don’t know how to know what we should do.” Percy says honestly. “Addiction isn’t really my area of expertise. You know?”

It’s not Nico’s either. “I think Piper will be able to help.” He says as he’s thinking it.

At Percy’s uncomprehending look Nico remembers that he hadn’t had the chance to tell Percy about Piper’s Iris Message. He quickly explains and tries not to be insulted by the unabashed relief that takes over Percy’s expression. Even when Percy breaths a relieved “Oh thank gods, someone who knows what they’re doing.” 

Because Nico was fairly certain someone who knew what they’re doing wouldn’t have kidnapped Annabeth. Maybe. Probably. Hey everyone else agreed with him at the time.

Nico is still warring within himself about weather he should protest or agree when warm arms wrap around him once again. “So now that that’s sorted.” Percy breaths against his ear, “I’m going to greet you properly okay?”

It’s all Nico can do to turn his face eagerly to meet Percy’s lips in a passionate kiss full of I missed you and I’m so glad you’re safe. Even when one or the other is pulling risky stunts they’ll always have each other and all Nico wants right now is to melt into that safe feeling. So he does.


	8. Percy

# Percy

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

**[ _ Riding the Light _ ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=1nmay5APls4&list=RDAMPLOLAK5uy_l_aWlxBX5hWeZEW62MvxgJHQy_FQY_R8s) [ by Epic Soul Factory](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=1nmay5APls4&list=RDAMPLOLAK5uy_l_aWlxBX5hWeZEW62MvxgJHQy_FQY_R8s)**

Piper comes to the island the next afternoon. Percy, Nico and Annabeth are standing on the beach on the side of the island that actually looks deserted. They’re up under the palm trees and Nico is manipulating the shadows so that the mortal driving the boat won’t see them. It’s already enough having a mortal being Piper here alone. 

Even without being able to see her Percy can tell Piper is charm speaking the guy into going home. He’s sure it sounds something like “Thank you so much sweetie. But really, I’m fine. Now go home I’m sure your wife misses you.”

Once the other boat is gone the three of them make their way down to the beach. Annabeth seems to be in a slight improved mood. Percy is positive that The Daughter of Athena has some kind of plan up her sleeve. He’s also sure that the three of them can handle it. 

“Annabeth!” Piper exclaims arms thrown wide for a hug. She practically throws herself at the other girl. “I was so excited to hear that you were here! I heard you’re looking for a little extra work and I have a business proposition for you.”

“You. What?” Annabeth says brow creased with confusion. Percy is delighted to see that Piper has safely taken over whatever situation Annabeth was definitely about to cause. 

“We can talk about it later though. We’ll have plenty of time since the guys will need to rest up a few days before they can take us anywhere” Piper says conspiratorially then excited adds “I’m so jealous you got to see Nico and Percy’s house. Admittedly, the circumstances aren’t ideal, but still!”

Annabeth looks just as bewildered as Percy feels. Luckily Piper is clearly just as much of a genius as Annabeth and has this meeting planned several steps ahead of the rest of them. “Percy, would one of you mind helping me with my bags? The wheels are going to get stuck in the sand.”

Which is how Percy finds himself carrying in the luggage while Nico leads a bewildered Annabeth and chatty Piper towards the house. He falls behind because he doesn’t want to drop Piper's toiletries bag. She wasn’t as fussy as many of Aphrodite's children but that didn’t mean breaking her perfume or makeup wouldn’t end in his death.

When he gets back to the house Nico is alone in the kitchen working on the finishing touches for lunch. Percy doesn’t have to say anything, just a look gets Nico talking.

“I know right?” Nico asks in disbelief. “She asked Annabeth to show her to the guest rooms and they were gone!” 

Percy sighs and sits down at the breakfast bar. He’s still weary from the battle in the sea and the quick trip home. Nico pulls the stuffed peppers they would be having for lunch out of the oven and sits next to him. 

“At least someone seems to know what they’re doing.” Percy says softly leaning his head against Nico’s shoulder. He’s sure Nico is equally exhausted but he runs his fingers through Percy’s hair anyways. It’s soothing, Percy can only hope he helps Nico half as much Nico helps him. 

Nico nods and hums thoughtfully. Percy makes the effort to raise his head so he can see Nico properly. He likes the way Nico looks when he’s thinking after all. 

“What are you thinking?” Percy asks feeling more content than he has in days.

“I was thinking we should sail to New York after this.” Nico says, “Just you and me.”

The way Nico says it has Percy’s heart rate skyrocketing with excitement. If they didn’t have guest he’d be packing the Seaking now. But they do. He casts a disgruntled eye towards Pipers luggage. Of course Nico doesn’t miss the expression.

“But that will be after all this.” Nico is smirking now, somehow successfully given them both a much needed pep talk. “Right now, Piper needs her luggage.”

“You just want me to go see what Piper and Annabeth are talking about.” Percy complains but does as his boyfriend asked and takes the luggage down the hall. 

He shouldn’t be surprised that he hears softly spoken words and soft giggles as he approaches. Years ago before he left New Rome so suddenly they had gotten pretty close. It seemed like they were always in cahoots about something. 

The two women are distracted but the squeaky wheel on Piper’s suitcase when he gets to the door, but from the brief glance Percy gets he knows he was definitely interrupting. There were only so many ways to interpret the way they were looking each other. 

Still, Annabeth looks torn between enamored and relieved so maybe his presence isn’t entirely unwelcome.

“Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth says affectionately rolling her eyes. Apparently Pipers presence was the exact magic he needed to get Annabeth in a better mood. She gives Piper a look that clearly says boys rights.

Piper just laughs in response and fully focuses on Percy. “So, do you want to hear about the project I think Annabeth should work on with me over lunch?”

At first Percy thinks that whatever Annabeth and Piper were talking about when he interrupted was probably between them. Then he realizes that she probably is talking about that business venture she’d mention upon her arrival. 

“Um, sure?” Percy says trying not to make things awkward. But he’s ninety percent sure that both girls were at least thinking about kissing, though probably not actually about to. Anyways, Percy very muchly wants to go hide behind his boyfriend who, despite his generally antisocial attitude is much better at glossing over social faux pas like this. 

Piper smiles like she’s won something. “Then lead the way.” 

Percy leads the girls to lunch where Piper explains that she was going to help a charity build houses in Tanzania but that they were always looking for ways to innovate, improving the houses quality without increasing costs. 

“I think Annabeth would be perfect for it. Don’t you?” Piper asks. Percy can’t help but feel like he’s being led through the conversation. But he also knows a project like this will help heal Annabeth’s hurt in ways that Percy simply can’t provide.

“Yeah.” Percy says, “It sounds like a good project.”

“Then we’ll leave in a few days.” Piper says looking to Annabeth for her agreement to the arrangement.

“I can take you that far.” Percy offers, “It will take a couple of days and be a bit cramped but only flying would be faster.” 

“I think that sounds wonderful.” Piper agrees with a smile. Nico was going to kill him as they’d both be sleeping in hammocks on deck but if the currents will work with him it really should only be a day or two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back into actually using Tumblr as a way to provide writing updates...and maybe even post. Plus reblogging fan stuff and memes..mmmm memes. [Anyhow, come follow me!](https://awanderingmuse-fandom.tumblr.com/)


	9. Nico

# Nico

## Home Base, Sulu Sea

**[ _ All the Way _ ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=_l3wE95Fdao&list=RDAMPLOLAK5uy_l_aWlxBX5hWeZEW62MvxgJHQy_FQY_R8s) [ by Lights & Motion](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=_l3wE95Fdao&list=RDAMPLOLAK5uy_l_aWlxBX5hWeZEW62MvxgJHQy_FQY_R8s)**

They don’t leave immediately. Piper really did want the break from civilization and Percy needs to rest and prepare for such a long trip. Apparently there are some easy modification he can make to the Seaking to better fit four people. He just needs a little time.

Nico takes it as a good sign when Annabeth offers to help. He doesn’t think her problems are forgotten, nor her misguided idea of a solution. But it seems that she has at least been distracted enough by the idea of a new project to act a little bit more like the Annabeth they all know.

He hopes that a project that involves truly helping people will help her too. Having a purpose outside of hollow success has always driven Nico. He enjoys bounty hunting and often needs the money but the money is rarely his primary goal. He likes protecting people who would not typically have a demigods protection. Especially with the way monsters have been spreading across the globe with globalization.

It’s obvious that Percy feels something similar when it comes to protecting the ocean and the environment. Nico would not buy it for a second if Percy claimed to not enjoy enacting minor acts of eco-terrorisms. However that wasn’t his reason for doing it. Percy did what he did because he loved the ocean and wanted to protect it.

Perhaps building something that actually benefited others would act like a balm upon Annabeth’s soul as well. He could only hope.

Nico was less sure about Percy’s current theory of things that might help Annabeth. It’s true that she just lost her husband but surely Annabeth wasn’t looking for romance. And why did Percy think it would be from Piper? As far as Nico knew Annabeth had only ever liked men.

Still as he and Piper walked out into the sea cave where Annabeth and Percy were working on the Seaking to announce that lunch was ready, Nico couldn’t deny that the way Piper looked at Annabeth was familiar to him. After all, it was the way he looked at Percy every time he saw him. 

Well, it probably isn’t his business anyway. He goes to his boyfriend and reaches out to physically haul the Son of Poseidon away from his boat. 

“You need to eat.” He chides when Percy whines that he wants to finish first. They both know one task will lead to another and Percy will never actually be done. “I saw that you only finished half your breakfast so that you could get out here faster.

“But we’ve almost got the space modifications done.” Percy argues. “You’re going to love it Nico. Annabeth’s a genius when it comes to places to hide things.”

“Yes. I know she is, she is an architect after all.” Nico replies because it’s true. He and Annabeth might not be friends and in The Daughter of Athena’s mind they might still be enemies. Still Nico was not one to deny praise where praise was due. “Though I am surprised that you let anyone help with your boat.”

Percy shrugs and then leans into Nico. He’s probably realizing he’s tired and hungry now that he’s not in the moment. “It’s Annabeth.” The way Percy states the two words holds an entire autobiography. 

Finally Piper also pulls Annabeth away from the project. Annabeth is blushing but it doesn’t stop her from engaging in bantering with Percy. “I didn’t realize I still held ‘because Annabeth said’ authority, Seaweed Brian.” 

“Only to be surpassed by ‘because Nico said’.” Percy says. Nico doesn’t think Annabeth notices how much that takes from Percy to admit that Annabeth still matters that much. His worry is surpassed by the thrill of pleasure that Percy holds his opinions first. 

They head back in, Percy explaining how the trip to Tanzania will still be crowded but not unbearable. “But then when it’s just us we should be a bit more comfy.” 

There’s something in the way Percy lowers his voice and the smile that brightens his eyes that makes Nico pull Percy in for a kiss. If he gets a little lost in the feel of Percy’s lips against his own, it’s entirely Percy’s fault for being his whole world.

Nico gets so lost in sensation that he’s startled when Annabeth says, “Oh, come on, really Percy? In the hallway?”

She sounds annoyed but that’s why she’s still very upset with him. If there was any alcohol in the house Nico thinks the drinking would not have stopped, even though Pipers presence does seem to act as a balm on Annabeth’s spirit. She’s also a bit more focused having a project like Annabeth is meant to be. These changes give Nico hope that maybe he did make the right choice. Completely by accident.

“I think its cute.” Piper says. Before Annabeth can really get going. “But I wanted to talk to you about the project a little more. I had some ideas I want to bounce off you.”

Piper links her arm with Annabeth and leads the Daughter of Athena inside talking about what sounds to be the kinds of logistics required to move an army. Though he supposes in this case it’s building supplies and manpower. Still, it’s right up Annabeth’s alley and Nico is glad he won’t have anything to do with it.

“Well, I guess that means we’re on lunch duty.” Nico says. He doesn’t actually mind. He likes cooking and he’s found he really likes cooking for hungry friends and family that need to be fed. Still, it’s also fun to grouse about it, just a little. 

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Percy says slowly as they follow the girls towards the house. 

“That’s almost always dangerous.” Nico says. Because, well, it often is.

Percy rolls his eyes and knocks Nico’s shoulder with his own but noticeably doesn’t disagree. He also doesn’t expand further on his thoughts. 

“So, you were thinking?” Nico prompts.

“Do you want to go to the States with me after we drop Annabeth and Piper off?” Percy asks in a rush. “I know it means a lot of sailing, but it might be fun and I’d really enjoy the time with you. And we get there we can visit everyone. I’m sure Hazel would love to see you! We could start in New York, I’d really like to see mom and we can check in on camp.”

Nico reaches up and covers Percy’s mouth so he’ll stop rambling. Normally Nico prefers to drown Percy’s rambling in kisses, but this is clearly important to Percy and Nico doesn’t want to distract Percy. 

“Mmmpf.” Percy says giving Nico an offended look. Cautiously Nico lets his hand fall. 

“Yes, Percy, I’d love too.” He thinks for a second, “but wouldn’t it be quicker to go to California first.”

“I was thinking we’d use the Suez Canal, admittedly, we will be in the Mediterranean.” Percy says sounding like he could being rambling again at any moment. 

“If you don’t mind stopping in Italy I’m willing to take the risk.” Nico says. Percy gives him a questioning look and Nico adds. “Giuseppe’s had to back out on several jobs due to family problems recently. I want to make sure he’s okay.” 

He can’t help but smile when Percy agrees.


	10. Percy

# Percy

## Palermo, Italy

**[ _ Where the Light Goes _ ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=0BvvYLrcQJQ&list=RDAMPLOLAK5uy_l_aWlxBX5hWeZEW62MvxgJHQy_FQY_R8s) by Josh Kramer**

Percy tries not to feel like a third wheel. They’d decided to head towards New York by going through the Suez canal. Which of course took them right by Italy when they hit the Mediterranean Sea. Something Percy hadn’t been happy about when Nico first proposed the idea.

But Nico had asked when the other demigod almost never asks for anything. He wanted to see Giuseppe. Something about the Roman demigod dropping out of bounty hunting do to family issues. Nico was worried about his friend and surely it wouldn't be too hard just to drop in for a moment to make sure that everything was okay. 

So, now, having battled their way through the Mediterranean Sea, Percy is sitting at a small café in Palermo, Italy. Nico is chatting happily with Giuseppe who seems to be benefiting from the break as far as Percy can tell. 

Last time they’d met the soldier had been overly serious and hard to read. He seems much more relaxed in his home town and happy to see Nico. Even though the two don’t discuss details of their personal lives there seems to be a lot of catching up to do.

Percy is trying not to feel like a jealous third wheel but, well he’s not succeeding. Nico is so drawn into Giuseppe's talk about his family and the things he’s been getting up to that Percy feels ancillary

“But what about you two?” Giuseppe asks. “Gone on any interesting hunts recently?”

“Nico accidentally on purpose kidnapped my ex-girlfriend.” Percy says finally happy to be able to say something. The glare Nico shoots him says it was probably the exact wrong thing to say. 

“How do you accidentally kidnap someone?” Giuseppe asks bewildered.

“I was trying to help. The rest of our friends in, town, thought it was a good idea.” Percy has to refrain from smirking at Nico’s awkward pause on the word town. It was kind of amusing, to listen to the odd game the two bounty hunters had going. 

Percy knew that Nico was trying to keep the existence of both Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter away from Gisueppe. And they know that Giuseppe is lying about the existence of the First Legion. 

Sometimes Percy craves to just make the truth be known. He knows that Jason said he’d rather not have the camps know about each other, and he knows that edict seems to come from the Olympians themselves and not just Jason. 

Still, it would make their jobs so much easier if the camps could work together. Especially as the monsters seem to be spreading across the world. Of course maybe Percy is just currently caught on invasive species in general these days. It was the most recent project he’d been working on.

He realizes that he’s missed part of the conversation for all his thinking, wool gathering Nico calls it affectionately. Though Percy has never understood what sheep have to do with anything. 

Nico and Giuseppe are watching him expectantly. Someone has probably asked him a question, he just, doesn’t know what it was. He looks to Nico for help.

“You went on some kind of quest before I brought your ex home. Right?” Nico asks. At first Percy is annoyed by Nico referring Annabeth as his Ex. It was so long ago she’s more his friend than his Ex now. And she could be Nico’s friend if they’d both just put in a little more effort. 

Then he realizes it’s the best way to separate Annabeth from everyone else in their friend group without providing any identifying information. It’s annoying but Percy decides it’s better to just answers the question.

He reaches out to hold Nico’s hand just in case any of his thoughts showed on his face. He doesn’t want Nico to think he’s angry with him. “Yeah, I was running a quest near the Marians Trench for my half brother.” Percy says easily. Some Telekhines stole a bunch of Celestial Bronze from his forge. We ran a mission to steal it back.”

He doesn’t mention that his half brother is a Cyclops. That should be obvious and if it is not, Percy isn’t in the mood to find out what kind of prejudice Giuseppe may or may not have towards Tyson.

Giuseppe nods approvingly. “It’s important to help family.”

“What about you?” Percy asks. “Nico said you were spending some time with yours.” 

“My Grandfather is growing frail.” Giuseppe confirms. “My Father and Aunt are spending more time with him as he weakens, but it means that someone needs to step in to help with my aunts kids.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Percy says, not sure what to say otherwise. Percy is no stranger to death, he loves the Son of Hades and has seen many wars. But, he hasn’t seen a lot of natural illness. It leaves him feeling afloat in ways he doesn’t like. 

“I’m just glad I can help.” Giuseppe says. “And Nico has been a great help as well. He’s taken several jobs for me. I am not sure how to repay him.”

“I think your clients are doing well enough.” Nico says. “We’ve used a lot of the money to help with furnishing the house.”

Giuseppe smirks at that. “No chance of you telling me where this house is?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as you tell me where you live.” Nico smirks right back. In a bizarre form of information chicken. Percy really doesn’t know what to make of these games the two friends play. Though it is clear both truly enjoy it. Though Percy is certain that they are equally eager to actually learn things about the other. 

Gisueppe gestures to the town surrounding them. “So, now it’s your turn.”

Nico doesn’t let the smirk go away. “We live in the middle of the ocean.”

That doesn’t seem like a fair response to Percy so he adds. “We’re on an island not too far from the Philippines.” 

The rest of the conversation continues the weird dancing around personal information that Nico and Giuseppe has down to an art. Eventually Giuseppe has to go saying there are kids to pick up from school and his aunt will kill him if he’s late again.

As they head back to the Sea King Nico can’t help but notice that Nico is watching the town wistfully.

“Do you miss it?” Percy asks, wondering if Nico misses a life only half remembered. Percy thinks he would. He thinks maybe they should come to Italy more often despite the risks. 

Nico nods thoughtfully, then oddly shakes his head. “I think I miss the spaces that aren’t here more than I miss the place.” 

Percy isn’t sure what to make of that but Nico continues. “I used to have family here. And even if it is a place I knew it’s very likely it no longer exists as I knew it.” 

This makes Percy sad. “I’m sorry Nico.”

Nico smiles at him the first smile since they left Giusseppe and it’s sweet as the sun peeking out behind a cloud on the boundless ocean. 

“It’s not all bad.” Nico says. “I have a life a love and people I love. Years ago I didn’t even expect to have that.”

“Me too.” Percy says kissing Nico on the cheek. The make the rest of the walk back to the Sea King hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, sometimes you make an OC like Giuseppe and you know you love them and people can pry them out of your cold dead hands, okay...


	11. Nico

# Nico

## New York, United States

**[ _ Charged _ ](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=LR_C5YuK2go&list=RDAMPLOLAK5uy_l_aWlxBX5hWeZEW62MvxgJHQy_FQY_R8s) [ by Really Slow Motion](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=LR_C5YuK2go&list=RDAMPLOLAK5uy_l_aWlxBX5hWeZEW62MvxgJHQy_FQY_R8s)**

Nico lets himself enjoy the rush of racing Percy through the streets of New York on a motorcycle. It’s only possible thanks to some liberal use of the Mist and their demigod reflexes, but they’re late to picking up Percy’s little sister from high school. He wasn’t the one who started the kissing, he just might have been the one to finish it. 

They need the break after days on the ocean in a very crowded boat with Annabeth and Piper only to turn into days on the ocean in a slightly less crowded boat. They’d left their friends at a port in Tanzania only to take off again the next morning. 

The last time he’d seen Annabeth and Piper, The Daughter of Athena had been talking about home designs while the Daughter of Aphrodite looked on in what Nico could only call awe. He won’t be a bit surprised if they’re dating next time they meet. The good news is that Annabeth seems to set aside drink in favor of taking another project. Now if Piper can just win the battle against Annabeth’s tendency to be a workaholic they’ll be golden. 

It would be a relief to know that she’s alright. To know that everyone is finally safe and happy at least for a little bit, before the next major crisis hits. There’s always a new crisis but Nico lives for the soft moments in between. Like this vacation he and Percy decided to take. 

He dodges a car that is coming for him and smiles to himself. This vacation with family really is what they both needed. He still can’t believe that Estelle is fifteen. It makes him feel old in a way he doesn’t exactly like. He’d been her age when she was born after all. 

Nico is distracted from his thoughts by Percy zipping past him on his own bike. For a moment they keep pace, Percy grinning at him maniacally and then they are forced to separate by an oncoming bus. Thanks to the Mist no one sees them. 

Laughter explodes from Nico in a feeling of pure joy as they finally pull up to Estelle's school. It’s not Goode, unfortunately. Estelle had insisted on going to a school that her father didn’t teach at and somehow got her way. Instead going to an arts academy on the other side of town.

Percy’s sister is apparently very talented in dance. Nico will have to make sure they attend a recital soon, before Estelle leaves high school all together. 

There are teenagers everywhere and even with regularly going to camp he is forced to wonder when kids got so young. 

“Do you see her?” Percy asks pulling his helmet off and standing so he might sight his errant little sister. His hair is a mess and Nico longs to run his fingers through it but probably not in front of the kids. Percy tends to start things that aren’t for minor eyes when Nico plays with his hair. 

Nico double checks that they have Estelle’s spare helmet before looking around himself. He can’t help but observe the teenagers watching them curiously. It’s a small school and he’s not surprised that the kids generally know what to expect from the pick up line.

He’s also not surprised that the status quo isn’t two youngish rough looking guys on motorcycles. He smiles reassuringly at a set of glaring mothers and searches harder for Percy’s little sister.

“No.” Nico says shaking his head. The longer they’re there the more attention they gather as the out of place strangers. It probably also has a lot to do with godly presence but Nico doesn’t want to think about that. Normally he’d just wrap the mist around himself but Estelle is not clear sighted and the Mist would also obscure her ability to find them. 

Tired of the attention Percy sighs and cups his hands around his mouth. “Hey Squidlett get over here!” 

Nico's eyes finally catch Estelle as she spins towards them amongst a circle of gossiping girls to glare at her older brother. She’d gotten a lot taller since they saw her last Christmas. 

Estelle is not happy that Percy chose to shout out the name he’s called her since infancy in front of the entire school. Years ago Nico would have felt the same but he now thinks it won’t be as damaging to Estelle’s social life as she probably believes it will.

If the whispered, “Omg Estelle knows those guys?” he overhears from a group of teens a bit away is anything to gauge by she’s mainly going to be getting some curious questions. 

Percy’s little sister storms over to them glaring at Percy the whole time. “Did you have to do that?” She exclaims dramatically taking her helmet from Nico and jamming it over her auburn curls. 

Of course, Percy’s only response is to grin crookedly, setting off another round of whispers. “Big brother’s right. Right Nico?”

Nico just smiles and shakes his head. But just to be clear he says, “I’m not getting involved with this.”

Estelle lets out the aggravated groan-scream of harassed teenage girls everywhere and hops on to Nico’s bike. Clearly unwilling to associate any further with her brother. “Whatever. Can we go home now?” 

“Sure thing kiddo.” Percy says and then, “Last one there has kitchen duty!”

It’s not a real race. Not like the one they’d had on the way here, with death defying stunts that could even put a demigods life at risk. Percy would never put Estelle at risk like that and neither would Nico. Still it’s enough speed and lane changing that Estelle’s arms around his waist are tight the whole way there. But the way she laughs and shouts at them to go faster tells Nico that Percy will be forgiven by the time they get home. 

When they finally come home it’s with Estelle talking a mile a minute to them about, well everything. School and friends and life in general. As they were walking up Percy found out that there was a guy Estelle had met in the city that she clearly had a crush on.

Someone one was going to have to stop Percy before he got too protective about that. When they walk into the apartment Percy’s mom comes out of her home office smiling. She sets everyone down for an after school snack, even Nico and Percy.

It’s refreshing, to be included in normal family time. Later when Estelle is told to go do her homework before dinner, Sally asks after both Percy and Nico. You can tell she worries about the danger that continues to pervade their lives, but mostly she’s happy that they're happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a teenaged sister and he loves her to death but he's not above embarrassing her.


End file.
